Burden
by graphitewarrior
Summary: She thinks she's a burden to the rest, so she runs away. But the road ahead is not an easy one. One-shot, one-sided Melia/Shulk.


She tied up her things in a spare piece of clothing, slinging it over her shoulder, preparing for her journey. She was leaving them—Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, and Sharla. She just knew she would become a burden, and she didn't want them to have to deal with her. She needed to get away while she could. She needed to get away from _him_.

She whispered his name to herself as she ran, under her breath, over and over: Shulk. Shulk. clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and sighed. How dare he come into her perfect life and ruin it—yes, how dare he and his friends save her from certain death. That cheesy smiling face of his, looming over her as she woke up in a daze—she'd been hooked ever since he met her eyes. Even the way he said her name. _Melia_. She loved and hated to hear him say it.

It wasn't the nonsense about seeing the future with swords that had drawn her in, or even that he had saved her. She'd never known anyone like him before and, right now, didn't know if she would again. And she had been fated to meet him even from the very start, for he had seen her in one of his visions. But she wasn't being selfish by running away to change that vision. No, it would help them.

There was a rustle in the bush nearby. Melia stopped in her tracks and pulled out her staff, looking warily around her. When nothing showed itself, she continued more slowly, keeping her staff close to her body. She hated to have to travel in the dark, but she had no choice. They'd try to stop her if she left while they were awake. Melia pictured life without her at the camp. Maybe Sharla would notice first, or Dunban. She wondered if they would even care after a few days.

Another sudden rustling caused her to start. Was it just the wind? There wasn't much wind blowing in the still heat of the forest; that couldn't be it. She was too nervous. She needed to relax.

But then she heard the rustle again. To her right and to her left. The noise grabbed at her ears and clung to the back of her mind as she continued to agonize over her decision. They were all such kind Homs, even Reyn—obnoxious, big, loud Reyn. They really had wanted to include her in their journey. But she wasn't going to help if she were pining the whole time. She would just be a distraction.

The rustling noise was growing closer. Melia turned around, casting fire ether toward the last place she had heard the sound. She furrowed her brow and stood defiantly, staff extended before her. Such an open stance would usually be forbidden of her, but now was not the time for pleasantries. Something was impeding her route to freeing those poor travelling Homs from their burden. "Show yourself!" she called.

There was a groan of pain. So someone was there! "Show yourself!"

"Sorry I scared you, Melia… It's just me."

Ugh. Him? "Go back to camp, Shulk."

Shulk crawled out of the bush, pathetically clutching his side where the fire had injured him. He stood up to meet her at eye level. Don't look at him, she thought, but she couldn't help it and glanced quickly at him. He wore no armor and instead was clad in a sweater and a pair of pajama pants. His pale blonde hair fell messily around his face, and he looked up at her with the familiar kind expression. She forced herself to avert her gaze. She wouldn't, she couldn't be drawn in by him in that way again.

"Melia, what's going on?" Shulk asked sleepily, still clutching his side. "Why are you out so late? Come back and get some sleep."

"I will not be coming back, and in fact, where I am going, I have no time to discuss any personal matters. Goodbye and good luck." She walked briskly away, trying her hardest to ignore his presence behind her.

"Melia!" She knew he was probably chasing after her now. She couldn't look back. She had to keep going. "We have to get to Eryth Sea! We can't do it without you!"

She knew they could do it without her. The Nopon had already shown them the way. They really didn't need her. She was just a burden. Then Shulk again, from a distance (she'd run quite far away from him): "Melia, watch out!"

What she had heard on the other side of the path, where Shulk had not been, had not just been the wind. A monster, standing in her way, snarled, preparing to attack her. She casted thunder first; the animal seemed to resist it quite well and merely roared, annoyed. Frowning in frustration, she tried a direct stab with her staff instead, but this attempt only made her foe angrier. She narrowly avoided a headbutt by the drowsy enemy, casting thunder ether again to try to weaken it. It was growling and shrouded in something like an aura of pure rage. She predicted it might headbutt her again, but she could not react fast enough for what would have happened next.

She was surrounded by a glowing yellow orb, and Shulk jumped before her and sliced at the enemy's throat with the Monado. She noticed just now that he had the sword—she hadn't noticed it when he had fallen out of the bush—and watched the monster fall at Shulk's hand in the same moment. The Monado displayed a yellow symbol in its core; the orb continued to protect both her and Shulk. "I had a vision," Shulk said breathlessly. "I couldn't let you die."

A million thoughts coursed through Melia from her toes to her head; she was thankful, embarrassed, impressed, in love, glad—but mostly enraged. How dare he?! She was about to defeat that monster herself and proceed on her merry way, and _he_ thought he _had_ to get involved—

But she remembered her manners first. "Thank you very much. That was a great deed of you." He was smiling, and her heart was beating madly. "But I must be on my—"

"Melia." Shulk stated her name plainly, a gentle yet harsh expression on his face. "Please, don't go. We need you." He paused, staring sincerely, softly into her eyes. " _I_ need you."

Everything collapsed. Her plan to run away had been thwarted, in that moment, by those words. _I need you._ She knew she was silly and in love, and that he just meant he needed her help, but she couldn't help fondly remembering him saying, _I want to help._ It was not a one-sided exchange. He already had helped.

"Melia? Is everything all right?" She snapped back to reality with Shulk's voice. "I'm pretty tired, and I'd think you want to get some sleep, too."

"Yes. I'll come back."

He folded his arms. "So why'd you run away in the first place?"

Her heart skipped. "That is private."

"Melia." His voice was gentle. "You can tell us, you know. Or just me."

"I cannot tell you," she blurted, frustrated. "Shulk, I—"

"You what?"

"I'm glad you need me!" What had she just said? At least it had not been a direct confession.

"Well, Melia, I think we're really happy you're with us. And I've never met someone who can use ether like you do. Let's head back. We ought to get back to sleep before the sun comes up."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. She decided she was grateful, even if she was torn up inside by her feelings. She was glad she had met such a friendly, powerful, beautiful Homs boy who would so willingly risk his own life for those of others. She was going on a journey, and for once, she wouldn't be bound by her title. They didn't even know she was a princess.


End file.
